theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob
Rob is a major antagonist character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is formerly a student at Elmore Junior High and was first seen in a poster of the show posted online. Later on, he becomes the villain of Elmore. Appearance Rob is a cyclops with a very slim blue body. He has a single large eye located in the center of his face with a pink iris. He has extremely long, skinny limbs, pink hands, and an over-sized head. His body is very thin and is covered by a pair of red shorts with yellow accents, an orange sleeved yellow T-shirt, and a brown backpack. He has medium-length brown hair, which slightly covers his eye. He also wears orange shoes. In Season 2, he gets a minor redesign. His shoes are brown with gold laces instead of orange. He also becomes a 2D character. After his escape from the Void, he becomes disfigured due to the Void attempting to pull him back in as he clung on to Janice. His head and shoes are now much more polygonal, and parts of his face periodically display distorted static. The left half of his head is now bare, and the hair that remains has also become polygonal in shape and solid brown in color, and he has two stuck like pupils. His skin tone has changed from blue to white, and his left shoe has been reduced to chartreuse wire-frame. His other shoe and right hand have changed color to black. He wears the same yellow shirt and red shorts, though the sleeves of his shirt are missing. Personality Rob is formerly a friendly, sociable person who will say hi to anyone, and will help people he knows if he happens upon them. He does, however, get deeply offended when someone forgets his name. When one of his friends forgets his name, he scolds them, and will even hinder their progress if he can. Two examples of such friends are Gumball and Darwin, who usually mistakenly call him Rich. This is shown twice in "The Pony" - the first time, he blocks their progress and scolds them, and the second time, he denies them the DVD they were chasing. After his escape from the Void, he loses his memory for a while and lives in the basement of the Wattersons' house. During this time, he keeps a low profile, discreetly stealing food and other trinkets from his unwitting hosts. One day, however, he steals a bit too much, causing Gumball and Darwin to become suspicious. They eventually track him down, and after cornering him, they force him to explain his actions. The boys suggest he become their arch-nemesis - a suggestion that triggers his memory. He recounts how he begged the boys for help as they passed him in the void, and how they ignored him and went for Molly. His villainous backstory set, he swears vengeance on the boys and agrees to become their arch-nemesis. Names * Rob * Ross (Gumball) * Rich (Gumball, Gumball and Darwin) * Ralph (Gumball) * Rolph (Gumball) * Rog (as in Roger) * Bob (Gumball and Darwin) * Rose (Gumball) Gallery RobS2Image.png Tumblr o3hkupnCs71u157i6o1 500.png TheUploadsWRECKTRE.png Redshift by mf99k-dah415n.png Taste despair by derp749-d95crv6.png Welcome to the void by shurikenmix-dal726t.png S02E40 - He threw me down a manhole.png TheLoveSeason4.png Trivia * Rob made a cameo on the computer in "The Genius," and it shows that his friends are (in order) Teri, Alan, Leslie and Carmen, also, it shows him wearing a mustang mask in the desert on Fessebook. This same page reappears in "The Internet." * Technically, Rob, Bobert and Banana Bob have the same name, since they are both shortened forms of the name Robert. * Originally for Season 1, Rob was animated with CGI. In Season 2, he was changed to a 2D animated character, probably to make him easier to animate. In "The Nobody," he is back to being animated in CGI. This makes him and Blitzer the only characters to be animated in both 2D and CGI. * He got his first major role in the episode "The Nobody," where he is shown to have escaped from the Void. * In "The Nobody," it is revealed that Rob never had a mother or any siblings. * He is the second character to have a permanent change in the show, the first was Penny. * He is aware of the fact that the world he lives in is fictional. Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:Villains